Palaemon: Forging the Legend: First Night
by twain
Summary: After his meeting with Xena, Palaemon helps a woman named Veska while also trying to figure out how to be a hero.


**Palaemon: Forging the Legend, Episode 1: "First Night"**

by twain

**Genres:** Palaemon: Forging the Legend, action/adventure, romance, and comedy

**Violence:** Some

**Sex:**  None

**Language:**  Mild obscenity

**Rating:**  PG

**SPOILERS:**  Xena episode, "Blind Faith"

This story follows the character of Palaemon, first introduced in the Xena episode "Blind Faith" which you should probably see first. 

**Dramatis Personae: **

Palaemon, young warrior "pretending to be good"

Veska, courier and swordswoman

Garus, merchant in the city of Durian

Merkys, captain of the guard for the city of Maragos

A special guest star.

soldiers for King Algernon

soldiers for Maragos

*******

**Palaemon: Forging the Legend**

_A world in turmoil  
When ancient gods walked the land  
And creatures of myth were real  
One warrior  
Rises to fight back the chaos_

_Palaemon  
Driven with the desire to be a warrior  
Now learns what it takes to be a hero  
One lesson at a time_

****

Palaemon sat by the little campfire lighting up the night, absently sharpening his sword. The remains of the rabbit the warrior had for dinner clung to the roasting stick. He had barely eaten the meal, instead thinking about the events of earlier that day, and the warrior woman, Xena, who seemed to see through him, even though she had been temporarily blind.

Palaemon thought about what had happened, on how he had kidnapped the bard for a chance to battle and defeat the "warrior princess". In the end she had defeated Palaemon, not with a weapon but with her selflessness for the bard and disarmed him with her wisdom and insight, and ultimately showed the warrior a different path. Palaemon ran his hand through his short crop of blonde hair, and wondered just where that new path would lead. He wasn't the ruthless killer he had tried to be; his hesitation in killing Xena when sumac oil first blinded her was clear evidence of that. 

But if not a killer, then what am I? The young man thought as he finished wiping the blade. He sheathed the weapon and settled into a comfortable spot near the fire and pondered this question as he drifted off to sleep.

His rest was short, as the night screamed and he awoke. Palaemon rolled into a crouching position, silently drawing his blade from the sheath that was always within hand's reach. He listened to the night waiting for another sound. Was it a dream? He began to wonder, but the second cry convinced him otherwise.

He tried to move quietly through the forest, but every step seemed to crack a branch or move a rock, and every sound seemed loud enough to awaken the gods on Olympus.

At least these black leathers will conceal me somewhat, Palaemon though to himself. He was nearing another clearing and could see a young woman. Indeed, a very beautiful young woman with fiery red hair pulled in a ponytail and clad in a leather tunic and breeches that showed off her lithe form. She was waving a sword in a wide arc, trying to keep three soldiers at bay. She was having a difficult time of it; she was good but her skill wasn't up to the challenge of taking on three well-trained warriors at once. In a moment or two, they would disarm her, and from the look of them, probably kill her on sight.

"'Er luck has run out Veska, time fur you to die!" the middle warrior taunted as the other two edged closer to the woman from both sides. Palaemon decided to at least even the odds. Besides, they ruined his dream, the one where he was the only guy in a room full of Aphrodite's chosen priestesses. For interrupting that particular dream, someone was going to pay!

This woman the soldiers called Veska had parried a thrust to her left, and was wide open on her right. The other solder was swinging his blade in a swift arc, prepared to cut the woman down with one powerful blow.

Before the soldier hit his target, he hit the blade of Palaemon.

"You should ask first before you cut in on someone else's fight," Palaemon told the shocked man now looking at him, "it isn't very polite, and if it's one thing--"

"I don't know who ye are boy, but yer actions just got ya killed," the gravely voiced soldier spat out, concentrating on this new target.

The soldier unleashed a torrent of powerful blows on the young man. Palaemon was able to easily parry each shot, but he wasn't able to break his attention away from the opponent to see what was happening to Veska, or where the other two soldiers were.

Deflecting the soldier's latest blow, Palaemon left himself vulnerable to a thrust, which the soldier attempted to take full advantage of. Just as I hoped, the young warrior thought. Before his opponent's blade hit Palaemon, he fell to the ground and rolled into the outstretched soldier. The force was enough to knock the assailant facedown into the ground, and send his sword flying off into the bushes.

As the soldier was scrambling to get back up, Palaemon had thought about driving the sword through his back. 

He hesitated. 

Palaemon had never killed anyone, and certainly didn't want to start by killing someone from behind. But could he look into the face of a man, and still kill him? The young warrior settled this dilemma by using the pommel of his sword to hit the soldier squarely in the back of the head. This time, the soldier fell to the ground unconscious.

Palaemon quickly looked around and noticed that Veska had dropped one soldier and was battling the last one. Veska was backing up slowly under the assault. He noticed that a branch above the advancing soldier in the nearby tree was weak, the entire tree itself looked as if it might fall under a heavy breeze.

With a perfect throw, Palaemon sent his blade sailing through the air and watched it dig into the extended limb. It was just enough force to break what little support the dead branch had.

Hearing it give way above her attacker, Veska moved back just as it came crashing down on the last soldier.

She took a moment to catch her breath before looking over at the man who came out of the darkness. She saw before her a short cropped, blond-haired man, clad in black leather armor. She noticed the barely-there hair on his chin and the wicked looking scar above and below his right eye. All in all, not bad looking, she thought. That opinion quickly changed when she noticed the smirk on his face as he began to speak.

"The name's Palaemon, and a simple thank you will do."

"I could have taken him without your help."

"Get real, he was three parries away from disarming you, at least. That is, if he had my skill," Palaemon offered in rebuttal.

"Oh thank you, great warrior," Veska began in mock praise, "now run along home before your parents realize your missing," she teased.

Before he could respond, they were both silenced by the sound of additional men traveling through the forest.

"Quick, follow me," she said in a horse-whisper, trying not to reveal their location. Palaemon rushed over to the tree that still held his sword. It was almost 20 feet in the air and well out of reach.

"Come on, I'm sure it's more of King Algernon's troops."

Palaemon hit the tree with his fist. Without taking his eyes off the lovely woman, he grabbed the falling sword before it hit the ground.

"Now we can leave," he smiled.

* * *

Veska and Palaemon stayed huddled inside a small cave. The overgrowth at the mouth provided excellent cover while the soldiers investigated the nearby area. They soon learned of Palaemon's involvement from the unconscious opponents left behind and continued their search for several hours. Palaemon and Veska remained silent in the cave long after they suspected the soldiers had left.

With the first rays of dawn breaking through the forest, Veska hesitantly ventured out of the cave. Palaemon had almost fallen back to sleep when he realized that he was alone. He rushed out to find the woman stretching her arms and arching her back to work out the kinks from being huddled in the cave for so long. She had undone her ponytail and now her luxurious red hair fell all around her back and shoulders.

When she turned her head to look at the warrior, red hair framed her face, accentuating the blue of her eyes.

"Are you ready to go, or do you need more 'nap time'," she teased playfully.

"Go where?" was all Palaemon could get out; he was still enraptured by Veska's beauty.

"You heard the soldiers, they think you're working for me."

"Maybe they think _your_ working for _me_," he corrected.

"Whatever. The point is, if King Algernon's troops find you, they won't show any mercy."

"What would King Algernon want with me and more importantly, what does he want with you?" Palaemon asked.

"Not me," Veska began as she reached into her tunic and pulled out a parchment, "This. He plans to attack the city of Maragos. This is his order of battle, it details when and how the attack is to take place. I'm supposed to meet a messenger today in Durian, and pass this information on to Maragos through him."

"Since I've been discovered, I'm sure Durian will be crawling with Algernon's troops--"

"And your hoping I'll help you pass that on to your contact." Palaemon finished.

Veska's eyes turned cold as she spit out, "no, I just don't want you getting caught and leading Algernon's troops to me."

"Well that isn't going to happen, and neither is me sticking my necking out for a bunch of strangers." Palaemon turned on his heal and started to walk away when Veska spoke.

"As opposed to sticking your neck out last night to help one lone stranger. You're not that cold Palaemon, even if you want to pretend you are." After a long moment she finished, "if you really want to leave, then go."

The young warrior stood with his back to Veska. He could almost feel her eyes burrowing into his head, trying to read his mind. He stood for a moment remembering the parting words of the warrior princess about eventually becoming what you pretend to be. Both women were right. He turned around to face the red-haired warrior.

"Besides, how is everyone going to know what a great swordsman I am if you don't live long enough to tell them?"

"By the gods, will you please give your over-inflated ego a rest." she pleaded.

"What do you mean, felling that tree branch was brilliant. If my sword had landed two inches in any direction, you'd probably still be fighting that last soldier . . ." Palaemon began.

"This is going to be a long trip, what am I thinking bringing you along?"

"You did it 'cause you can't stand the thought of me walking out of your life forever . . ." he finished with a mock-romantic swoon.

Veska simply sighed, and continued walking, oblivious to what the young man behind her was saying.

* * * * *

The road to Durian was mostly empty, with only the occasional traveler causing Palaemon and Veska to duck behind a tree, or outcropping of rock, until the road was again empty. The increased frequency of outlying farms was the young man's only indication that they were getting close to their destination.

Palaemon asked, "Have you figured out what we're going to do when we encounter more soldiers, or are you planning on me fighting them all for you."

"Of course not, there's no tree's in the city for you to throw your sword at." Veska teased back for a moment before her mood shifted. "I know exactly how we're getting in. Come on, we need to hustle if we're going to meet the contact." The red-haired woman turned off the road to Durian and proceeded to the nearest farm. Palaemon stood momentarily at the empty landscape. How's a farmer going to get us past seasoned troops, he wondered. Veska was already several yards away and he had to break into a jog to catch up.

"Wanna let me in on this brilliant plan?"

* * *

The city of Durian was busier than normal this day. The market was filled with the usual buyers and sellers, but the presence of King Algernon's soldiers, supposedly on leave, swelled the area greatly. Garus had just finished conning a naive-looking soldier into buying one of "Aphrodite's love potions-guaranteed to work". 

The potion was nothing more than the juice of a barrel of rotten fruit he purchased the previous week, for four dinars, of which he'd already made back half that from this one sale alone. Garus wasn't worried about the boy-soldier returning for a refund, he'd be too embarrassed to admit he even bought it in the first place. 

Garus smiled to himself thanking the gods for fools and their money. He paused a moment from peddling his wares to look out at the market. Except for the soldiers, Garus knew everyone here, none of them would fall for his ploys, at least some of them won't fall again. 

The peddler's attention was tweaked by the appearance of a young woman, with stunning red hair. She was dressed in baggy clothes, like a poor farmer, but something about her walk told him this woman was no simple farmer. He scanned the area again, looking for other suspicious characters and caught sight of one--

"How much for this?" a young man spoke interrupting the peddler. Garus turned toward the customer and saw him holding another of the "love potion" bottles. 

The peddler looked at the lanky young man, clad in a hodge-podge of armors and smiled, "For you, good man, tw--three dinars. This is a one of a kind item and guaranteed . . ."

* * *

Veska made her way toward the back of the tavern, the Bloody Sword, and ordered a drink. She and Palaemon had agreed to enter separately. Racing through the small village as fast as she could without attracting attention, Veska had made sure she got here first, and got a good seat for the blonde-haired warrior's entrance. She smiled slightly to herself anticipating his arrival, he had looked so mad when they parted just outside the town gate.

Sipping on her ale, the woman found herself think about the previous night, and how Palaemon has came to her aid. His skill with the sword was almost as great as his ego, but of course she couldn't tell him that.

Just then her face lit up as she saw the young man enter. The dress she had picked out for Palaemon was very flattering, but for some reason, the young man didn't see it that way. Once she convinced him, that it was the only thing on the laundry line that would fit, and that he needed some kind of disguise, he grudgingly put it on. The scarves he wore helped to hide his short hair and face; the overall appearance was that of a covered up burly woman. 

The tavern's patrons looked him over once and turned their attentions to more attractive fare, like the busty woman serving drinks. Palaemon wore his disgust at his current state of dress clearly in his eyes as he made way to the same table Veska occupied.

When he was within earshot, she spoke pleasantly, "Why Pala-mina, girl, I haven't seen you in a while, come sit down, I guess we have a lot of catching up to do."

Palaemon sat, loosened the scarf around his face and leaned into the warrior-woman as he spoke, "Where is he, and when can we leave?"

"He should be here by now. What's the matter, everyone here seems to believe your disguise." She then added, "It _IS_ a disguise, right?"

Her smiled melted his anger as the warrior responded, "I'm catching a nasty draft." Palaemon smiled in return. Veska was glad to see his mood soften somewhat. She was about to say something when the messenger entered.

"He's here," was all she said. 

Palaemon looked in the direction of the door and saw a goofy-looking guy approach. His armor seemed to clink and clank on every piece of furniture as he made his way over to their table.

"You've got to be kidding," was all Palaemon could say in response to seeing this guy.

"Don't let appearances fool you, nobody ever suspects him of being involved in anything--" The red-haired warrior stumbled looking for the right word to finish her statement.

"Important?" Palaemon offered.

"Hi Veska," the messenger began.

"Hello Joxer," she responded noticing that he wasn't even paying attention to her.

"Who's you cute friend?" Joxer asked looking at Palaemon sideways.

Veska was utterly speechless.

Joxer, taking off his bowl-like helmet, introduced himself to the other woman, "Name's Joxer the Mighty. I'm sure you've heard of me."

This is not happening was all Palaemon could think at the moment, this is not happening . . .

"Ah, the beautiful silent type I see."

"Joxer," Veska began, trying to get his attention, "what took you so long."

His face brightened as he pulled a small vile out of his pocket.

"Look what I found, Aphrodite's Love Potion. One of a kind and guar-an-teed to work," he added, "What a fool that guy was to part with it for only three dinars."

He quieted under both women's gaze. "Ha-ha-ha," Joxer laughed self-consciously and continued, "it's not for me of course, friend of mine, poor guy, no luck with the women."

"Sure," Veska began steering the conversation to more important matters, "I've got the parchment right here, now you have to get it to King Medees right away. He'll need time to prepare for the attack."

"No problem," was all the lanky warrior could say to Veska. He continued his attempts at charming the 'woman' next to the warrior, "maybe when I'm done we can get together and I'll tell you about my many great adventures." Joxer reached out trying to take the quiet woman's large hand in his own.

Standing up and removing the scarf that covered much of his short blond hair, Palaemon exploded, "You idiot, I'm a guy!"

Everyone in the bar suddenly became silent at this outburst and looked in their direction. A grizzled looking guy from across the room pointed at the trio and yelled, "it's them, get 'em!"

The three looked toward the man issuing the command, Veska and Palaemon instantly recognizing him as one of the warriors from the previous night's fight now clad in civilian clothing.

"Great Pal, as if this mission wasn't difficult enough already." Veska chided her companion.

Three other soldiers threw back cloaks to reveal their weapons and started advancing on the trio at the table.

"I'll hold 'em off, while you get away." Joxer offered as he stood, unsheathing his own weapon. Veska grabbed Pal's hand and headed for the kitchen, as the front door was already blocked.

The three guards advanced on Joxer without the slightest hint of fear. He backed up a step or two warning, "Don't come any closer, I gotta warn you that I single-handedly defeated the evil god Bacchus, so you guys are obviously no match for Joxer the Mighty."

One of the guards chuckled and commanded, "Get out of my way, 'fore you get yerself hurt."

Leaping into the air, with arms outstretched, Joxer planned on tackling the four guards all at once. They promptly stepped aside and the lanky warrior came crashing down on one of the tavern's tables, smashing it to bits and sending mugs of ale and bowls of gruel showering down on the four guardsmen.

* * *

Joxer's attempt had indeed bought the two enough time to get out of the tavern and find a series of alleyways that allowed them to get through the heart of the small village without being seem. They paused briefly to look for any of Algernon's troops before getting on the main road out of the village.

Palaemon was just happy getting out of the flea-riddled dress.

"I think you should leave it on, it really brings out your beautiful blue eyes." Veska joked absently.

Palaemon was quick to stand next to her and respond, "and what are you doing looking at my 'beautiful blue eyes'." Locked into each other's gaze, neither could speak. Palaemon started to lean in when the red-haired warrior threw up her arms to gently push him away, "cool it loverboy, we still need to get out of here and get word to King Medees of Maragos."

Veska left the safety of the alley and began walking toward the gate. She found herself not wanting to look into the face of the blonde-haired swordsman at the moment.

Neither said a word for the next couple of hours as they carefully made their way from Durian to Maragos. They found a secluded clearing along the way and made a small fire as darkness approached. Palaemon had tried to find small game to eat, but ended up settling for the fruit Veska had foraged.

Already asleep, the red-haired woman didn't notice Palaemon's gaze. He looked at the way the firelight seemed to dance in her rich-dark hair. Instead of admiring her, the warrior was upset with himself at blowing their cover in the inn. Fortunately everything turned out OK, better than ok, Palaemon thought to himself once again noticing the beautiful woman asleep by the fire. Settling down by the dying embers, sleep came quickly to the tired warrior.

* * * * *

The following morning found the two travelers awake before the first rays of dawn pierced the thick growth of trees in the forest. They continued their journey without incident and found themselves entering the small city of Maragos just after noon.

The city was all abuzz with people oblivious to the impending attack that these two were trying desperately to prevent.

"Aren't you a little concerned that we didn't see any of King Algernon's men on the road. If I was him, I certainly would have every man out looking for us?" Palaemon questioned his red-haired companion.

"I was wondering the same thing myself, but according to this parchment, he plans to attack within three days, he must be getting his troops ready." Veska answered only half-believing her own statement.

As they approached the gate of the royal palace, two soldiers standing guard blocked their entrance.

"Halt! What business do you have with King Medees" one began.

"We bring grave news of an impending attack, we must see the King right away." Veska responded trying to instill these soldiers with the importance of their visit.

"The King sees no one without an appointment," the other said in a commanding tone.

"Okay, we want to make an appointment, can we please go in."

The first guard spoke up, "The King is not accepting appointments today, now leave."

Veska was at a loss for words, we had an easier time dealing with Algernon's troops she thought.

"Hey," Palaemon began, irritation clearly evident in his voice, "your little city is about to be invaded, so if you want to do nothing and make it easier for Algernon's troops to sweep through here, ok, but don't say we didn't warn you."

The two guards looked at each other silently wondering if the two travelers before them were serious or not. The first guard finally answered, "Ok, I'll take you to see the guard captain, if he deems you story important enough, then you'll get to see the king."

"Thank you," Palaemon said sarcastically.

Veska and her partner were lead through the magnificent halls of the king's palace. All the while staff and courtiers moved about engrossed in their own private duties. Finally they arrived at the meager office for the captain of the guard.

"Sir," the guard began softly trying to get his superior's attention. The captain was busy reading something but paused to look up at the guard now before him.

"These two travelers bring word of an attack from King Algernon. I thought it best to bring them to you."

"Very good Darius, you are dismissed," he ordered the guard. His voice changed to one of gentle concern as he continued, "Please have a seat. I'm Merkys, Captain of the Guard. Now what is this news you have about an attack from King Algernon?"

Veska revealed the parchment she had been carrying for so long. Merkys began reading it as she spoke, "As you can see, it is the King's detailed battle plan on invading the city. How many troops, and the tactics they plan to use to seize control in a matter of a few hours, or possibly days."

"This is very disturbing news indeed. King Algernon and King Medees have a peace treaty, but apparently Algernon was only trying to buy himself time and catch our fair city off-guard.

"I must speak to the king immediately. We have only a modest standing army, so it will take some time to organize the able-bodied citizens to aid our defense. I wish there was some way I could thank you for bring this to me."

Palaemon smiled at the captain's compliment and spoke, "Just point us in the direction of the nearest pub."

"The Shinning Shield is the best the town has to offer, but you might want to consider someplace out of town, at least for the next couple of days, I'm not sure if we'll be able to organize ourselves fast enough . . . I wouldn't want to see you in jeopardy after all you've done for us." 

Veska remained quiet and confused as Palaemon stood up to leave, "You don't have to tell me twice. See you around Merkys, good luck." The blonde warrior turned and finally noticed Veska still sitting.

Grabbing her arm, Palaemon pulled her out of the chair and started for the door. Looking at the captain he smiled, "Can't take her anywhere, you understand." The two proceeded to leave the palace, having to stop and ask directions only twice as they became hopeless lost in the maze of rooms, antechambers, and halls.

* * *

Once outside the palace, the two warriors began looking for the pub Merkys mentioned. They walked for some distance when Palaemon noticed a lively looking place across the street.

"Let's go here," Palaemon began, "It looks exciting enough." The two made their way to a place called the Battered Helm and entered.

"Why do you think all these places are named after armor?" the blonde warrior asked his companion trying to get her to speak. Veska had been silent ever since their meeting with the captain of the guard.

The building was crowded, but they were able to find a semi-clean table near the door. A cheery-looking girl came over to take their orders.

"Ale, two mugs," Palaemon ordered and then turned to Veska, smiling, "and what will you be having?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she answered, "Ale is fine." The girl nodded and left the two alone, returning shortly to place the three mugs on the table.

"All right I give, what in the gods' names is on your mind?" Palaemon asked pointedly as he began working on one of the two mugs before him.

"Didn't that meeting with Merkys bother you?" 

"No, wearing a dress and getting hit on by that guy bothered me." he answered.

Veska smiled at the memory and seemed to relax a bit. She took a long pull on her drink before continuing, "That was priceless, but no, I mean Merkys said the city might not be ready to defend against the attack, and instead of trying to get us to help out, it felt like he wanted us out of the city as soon as possible."

"So what, it's like he said, we did our part. Let the rest of these people save themselves. I'm sure if he really needed our help, he'd have asked."

Palaemon remained silent for a few moments, letting his words sink in. You may be beautiful, but you sure are a peculiar one, he thought. 

"I guess your right," she said weakly.

Outside in the street, Merkys passed by. Palaemon saw the captain of the guard and addressed his companion, "Look, there he is. I'll bring him back here and tell him that we'll help in city defense. Will that make you feel better?"

Outside and looking in the direction the captain was heading, the young man thought to himself, what am I doing? He noticed Merkys a dozen or so yards away, but Palaemon was unable to get his attention. He jogged slightly trying to catch up to the other warrior noticing as the captain turned a nearby corner. Palaemon slowed down to a normal walk and halted as he heard a familiar voice in the alley.

"Did you get it?" the rough voice asked.

"Of course, those two fools walked into my office and handed it right over. I told you this would be easier than using Algernon's troops to find them."

At the mention of King Algernon, Palaemon peaked around the corner to see who was speaking, but knowing all too well whom he would find. Sure enough Merkys was handing over the scroll to the soldier who had been chasing them for the last several days.

"Merkys, you bastard. How could you sell out your own people?" Palaemon began instantly getting their attention. "That's why you were trying to get rid of us, so nobody would know what's about to happen. What did you do to the two guards we spoke to, kill them?"

"No, I simply told them you were frauds, and yelled at them for wasting my time. However, I _am_ going to have to kill you." The captain's face grew deadly serious as he drew his weapon. Palaemon stood ready to face the two men, and was disappointed to see the other soldier run toward the opposite end of the alley.

As Merkys made his way toward the blonde warrior, brandishing his sword menacingly, Palaemon noticed a slender fist appear from around the bend in the alley and knock the escaping soldier out cold. A familiar looking red-haired woman revealed herself and smiled in his direction while rubbing her bruised hand.

The initial attack was weak and easily defended. Instantly Palaemon saw what the captain was doing. He's trying to feel me out first, looking for a weakness, he thought to himself. Palaemon's attack was deflected and the blonde warrior was surprised at the lightening reflexes his opponent possessed.

Merkys started moving slowly in a circle, and Palaemon kept his distance by circling in the opposite direction. In a flash, Merkys struck and Palaemon was too late to block. The captain's blade tore through leather and cloth and gashed the warrior's right leg. Palaemon could feel the blood start to flow. 

He blocked the next two shots and found the captain's right side exposed. Thrusting forward, Palaemon's sword slashed slightly at Merkys' torso. Merkys gritted his jaw, the only sign that he felt the cut from the young warrior's weapon. Merkys unleashed a torrent of swings and attacks, all with the confidence of experience the younger opponent seemed to lack. Palaemon had a hard time matching blow for blow, but he did.

"Feel free to surrender any time now." Palaemon goaded weakly as the fire in his wounded leg grew.

"I was going to say the same thing to you." Merkys answered, "I promise I'll kill you quickly and I won't mess up your girlfriend too much."

Palaemon's anger increased with the captain's last taunt and he thrust forward, putting all the force he could muster into the attack. The captain's ploy had worked; the younger fighter had lunged out of sheer anger. Palaemon's blow was easily avoided and now Merkys was poised to run his sword through the young man. Twisting at the last moment, Palaemon avoided the blade, heading straight for his heart, but took the full force of the attack in his right arm, his sword arm.

The limb went limp and blood flowed freely from the gash. Merkys started attacking again but found each shot blocked by the younger warrior, now wielding the blade in his left hand.

"I'm just as good with my left as I am with my right." Palaemon said with a struggled smile as he added, "there's just no limit to my skill."

Merkys was starting to get worried and a little exhausted. This was already taking far longer than he'd hoped. Besides, there was still the woman to deal with. He renewed his attack on the boy before him.

Palaemon started feeling light-headed from the loss of blood. I'm not going to last too much longer, he worried to himself. Just then, a desperate idea was born.

With his last bit of strength, the blonde warrior struck out with a quick series of blows, unable to find anything but the captain's blade blocking each shot. Even still, Palaemon could tell his opponent was weakening as the battle progressed. For an instant Palaemon stagger back slightly and the captain pushed forward, blade once again aiming for the warrior's chest.

The staggering had been a ruse, and now Palaemon spun around and was clear of the thrust. His own sword bit deeply into the captain's sword arm. Letting out a yell as blood instantly covered his sleeve, Merkys retreated from the young warrior's attack. 

With his last tactic a success, Palaemon found his energy renewed. He pressed the advantage and deflected Merkys' sword easily. For an instance he had a chance to deliver a killing blow. 

As he had done previously when fighting Xena, Palaemon faltered. Regaining himself, he swung hard at the captain's blade, knocking it out of his blood soaked hand. Merkys spun around limply from the force of the young warrior's strike and fell to the ground.

Exhausted and bleeding, Palaemon staggered, but this time it wasn't a ploy. He would have collapsed if Veska hadn't rushed to his side.

The sounds of the fight and Merkys' scream finally brought guards from the town. Palaemon had lost consciousness slightly as Veska explained what had happened and handed over the scroll she had retrieved from Algernon's soldier. Several guardsmen went back to the palace to present it to the king while others lead the two warriors to the town healer.

Along the way, Palaemon, propped up with a soldier under his left arm, looked up at Veska and asked, "Impressive enough for you?"

"For sure, I didn't know you and your ego could fit in that alley."

Palaemon slumped his head as Veska relaxed, knowing that he was going to recover.

* * * * *

After a few days of rest, Palaemon found his strength returning. His leg was still a bit sore, and his arm was in a sling, but he felt ready to leave Maragos.

The king had personally visited the two and thanked them for their efforts. With news of the impending attack and King Algernon's battle plans, the city was more than prepared. After a day of hard fighting, with Algernon's troops taking heavy losses, they retreated.

Palaemon and Veska walked quietly through the streets of Maragos. Everywhere they looked, people were busy going about their business, safe and free from King Algernon's grasp. The young warrior was glad to see that everything had turned out ok. He thought again about what path his life would take.

It might not be all that bad, he thought smiling as he looked at Veska, especially if I don't have to walk down it alone. The red-haired warrior looked at her companion, not knowing what he was thinking, and returned his smile.

**The End**

**Disclaimer:** Palaemon was humiliated, exhausted, confused, and harmed somewhat during the production of this story.

**Author's Afterward**

_Guest Staring... Joxer?_

Yes, Joxer. I chose Joxer as a "guest star" for an important reason, not the least of which was to add humor to the scene in the bar. Joxer has been a much maligned character in the Xenaverse by some fans, and I feel, hasn't been handled well by some of the shows' writers. His appearance here was a chance for me to showcase my ideal characterization of Joxer--he means well; tries hard; doesn't possess the skill, but still accomplishes the goal (in this story, distracting the guards long enough to allow Pal and Veska to escape). 

****

I do appreciate constructive feedback, both positive and negative, so feel free to post comments or e-mail me at twainStories@aol.com.

**Copyright Notice:**

Palaemon, Xena, Joxer, and all other characters that have appeared in the Xena or Hercules series, together with the names, titles and backstories are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No infringement of copyrights or trademarks is intended in the writing of this fan fiction. This story, and all original characters, most notably Veska, are copyright ©2004 by twain. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way, and can not be uploaded to any site (except for FanFiction.net) or newsgroup, without the express written permission of the author.

**Coming soon:** _Palaemon: Forging the Legend, Episode 2: "Going Home"_


End file.
